


The Throne Room: Revisited

by insertcoolname13



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, Star Wars: The Last Jedi Throne Room Scene, The Force Ships It, Top Rey (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 13:57:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertcoolname13/pseuds/insertcoolname13
Summary: With emotions running high, Kylo and Rey fall into each others arms after defeating Snoke. A missing scene.





	The Throne Room: Revisited

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good old fashioned smut for all you Reylos out there. This is my first fic in over a year, so please be kind.

“Ben!” Rey cried. She threw Luke’s...her saber with all her strength, grunting from the effort. It sailed through the air, landing directly in Ben’s hand. He ignited it immediately, stabbing the red-clad guard that held him right through the eye. Ben shoved the masked man away and he fell, his weapon clattering to the floor. He was dead. They were all dead. Snoke, the Praetorian Guards, dead. It was over.

Adrenaline was coursing through Rey’s veins. Her breathing was ragged, her face beaded with sweat. She bled a little from the cut on her arm and her clothes were in tatters. She locked eyes with Ben across the room and saw that he looked as wild as she felt. The events from the last few days came crashing back to her. The interrogation, where she’d first seen his face and felt the energy that burned between them. The fight in the forest on Starkiller, where he’d offered to be her teacher. The force connection, where she’d seen his bare chest and tried to hide her blush. In the hut, where they’d touched hands and found the force together. They’d defeated Snoke together. They belonged together. She knew Ben felt the same way, she could feel it. 

Maybe it was the rush from the battle, maybe it was the knowledge that they could still die at any moment, but Rey suddenly needed him. Now. Ben seemed to sense it, he started forward and she ran to meet him, jumping into his arms and claiming his mouth with a hungry kiss. Ben kissed her back, pushing his tongue into her mouth and grabbing a handful of her hair. Rey pulled him as close as she could and realized that it still wasn’t enough. She wrapped her legs around his waist and squeezed as hard as she could. She needed more, she needed all of him. She twisted in his arms and brought them to the ground, where they landed with a thud. She pulled him on top of her, spreading her legs so he fell between them.

Ben could feel her need, her want. She could feel his, both through the force and through the hard cock she could feel through his pants. Still, he seemed to need some encouragement. As he leaned forward to kiss her again, Rey grabbed his hand and moved it gently to her breast. Ben met her eyes again and smiled, pulling up her shirt to feel the bare skin beneath. Nervously, he inched his hand up to find her nipple and began to rub it, gently at first and then with more force. Rey moaned with both pleasure and impatience. Ben moved to kiss her neck, sucking until Rey knew she’d be covered in his marks. She reached forward, looking to free his cock from his pants. And, anticipating her move, just the way he had anticipated her strikes during battle, he did it for her. 

“Ben please,” she sighed. “I just want you inside me.”

“Are you sure?” Ben whispered. 

“Gods yes,” Rey begged. “Now, please!”

Ben didn’t need to be asked twice. He was already pulling her leggings away, throwing both them and her underwear aside. He took a second to take her in, lying beneath him, waiting to be fucked, before he entered her. 

It hurt at first, Rey had never had a man before. However, the pain was nothing compared to the intense energy she was feeling, the connection. Anyway, thepain she felt soon gave way to pleasure. Ben didn’t move slowly, she didn’t want him to. His thrusts were hard and fast, he grunted with the effort. He reached up and grabbed Reys wrists, pinning them behind her head. Rey cried out as an orgasm rushed through her. “Oh fuck, Ben!” she screamed as she came apart, tightening around his cock. Ben grinned, obviously proud of himself. He reached down to touch her clit, playing with it until she came again, hard. She rolled, so Ben was beneath her. At her mercy. She smiled wickedly. 

“Do you want to come?” she panted as she rode him. “Do you want to come for me?”

“I do!” Ben gasped, practically begging. 

Rey rode harder, moving up and down on his stiff member. She cried out again, just as Ben grunted and found his release too. Rey stayed on top of him, savoring the moment before she rolled off, feeling his cum leaking out of her. She lay beside Ben on the floor, panting, trying to catch her breath. “Shit,” Ben gasped. “That was unexpected.” 

Rey wasn’t sure if he meant the sex or the battle. Battle! Suddenly, she gasped. The room came back into focus. She saw the flames, saw the bodies all over the room. Remembered her friends in danger. She jumped to her feet, pulling her leggings on. Ben got to his feet too and started to pull her in for a kiss. Rey wiggled out of his embrace. She ran over to Snoke’s window, where the transports were still visible. “The fleet!” she yelled. “There’s still time to save the fleet!”


End file.
